Aldnoah Zero: Not Over
by LolitaBina
Summary: Continues after the second season of Aldnoah Zero. Slaine has broken out from the prison with the help of a mysterious man and new enemies appear. What exactly is going on? Inaho once again has to fight in the battlefield but this time he has Martian as his allied. Where is Slaine? Is he their enemy? Could he save him again?
1. Epilogue

It has been two years since the last war between the martian and the terran. These days everyone focus on rebuilding their planet back to the way it was before with the help from their former enemies. After Princess Asseylum stop the war and married to Crutcheo son everything has gone on well even though there are those who are not satisfied. Many doesn't know it was Princess Lemrina who disguise herself as Asseylum which explains the riot that happens from time to time.

After the war Kaizuka Inaho has taken the position as the commander as his sister stood by his side at the stage and salute him. He was given lots of medals as well as rewards which he accept and later donate it to less fortunate. Despite being a commander he still goes back to high school to finish his education alongside his friends. Rayet decide to stay with the terran and take the same education with them but she has to stay back one year since she knows nothing about the Earth. Inko and the others has to teach her everything they know so she can skip a grade and join them in their graduation day. One can only hope when they learn that it wasn't easy to teach her everything at once.

Anyway, it has been very peaceful these days but the government insist that every school continue to teach the students how to use mecha in case another war happens between them. Other than that everything has been going well especially those siblings

"NAO KUN!"

Inaho turn to his right seeing his sister with her messy hair looking tired.

"Yuki nee." He greets her with a simple nod.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She sounds like she just got betrayed by her best friend.

"I did tried to wake you up but you told me to go away and leave you alone."

He sounds very please when he said that making her pouts as she take a seat on the dining chair.

"Scramble egg or omelettes?" He asked.

"Omelettes!"

Inaho lift the hot pan and push the scramble eggs on the plate. "Sorry, scramble eggs for today."

Her eyes narrow when she look down at the food but then a small smile form on her lips. "It feels like deja vu."

"Yeah." Inaho sit down at the opposite side and start eating his toast. "It's just like that day when Asseylum came to our planet."

"She's married now, right?"

"That's right." Inaho continue to bite his toast. "She send her best regards to us few days ago."

Then they eat in silent before Yuki look up at the clock and notice how late she really is. Quickly she bid him farewell and ran out from the house. He could hear her falling down from afar but made no move to see how she's doing knowing it is part of her personality to be clumsy. After eating his breakfast Inaho place all the plates inside the sink before rising it with water. Then he left it there before heading to school. It must been very weird since he now wear eye patch like a pirate giving him an amusing look from the children.

His daily life continue and this is how he thought it will be until that day comes. The time when he once again has to fight in the battlefield but this time along with the martian at his side. The moment when all humanity life is in danger. Different enemy but he has the same goal and it was to protect someone he knows from the enemy hands.

 ** _"INAHO!"_**

* * *

Far away isolated from everyone else a blond hair boy is taking a nap in his cell deciding not to do anything after lunch. He was getting comfortable on his sheet until the alarm is going off in a bloom. Quickly he get up from the bed and take a peek from the hole at his door cell to see the huge commotion. From the inside he can see the guards are running from every side while yelling something. When he focus on the voice he can hear that the female guard is saying something about getting attack.

Who the hell want to attack this place? There's nothing valuable here unless someone is planning to break free a prisoner.

"AHH!"

It was then the wall at the other side explode and he grip the nearest thing to him which happens to be the door handle as the strong wave spread across the room. The wall before him now leave an ugly huge crack and few drops of his blood. Quickly he turn around to see a silver mecha that seems to belong to a terran but the design looks more advance and complicated. The head of the mecha open while giving out a loud sounds. He stay at his spot as he look up to see a person stepping out from the mecha. He's wearing dark blue uniform reminding of the Martians that he used to served.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The person continue to walk forward while taking off his mask, once he reaches out his hand Slaine gasp in shock when he spot the mechanical arm the man possessed. It was then memories of the past rewind inside of him.

"You're alive?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Then he take the man hand without a second thought.

That day Inaho and the other receive news that Slaine Troyard the most dangerous enemy has just broken out from his prison. At that time Inaho was confused why Slaine did this but what he doesn't know that this is for the best for all of them. Today is the mark of a new beginning and a new enemy is about to be awaken soon.

Not far from there a guy that share the similar blond hair color as Slaine is looking up at the container before him. Slowly he place his hand on the glass and smile widely. "It's almost time for you to wake up."


	2. Beginning

**A/N: I'm sorry if few characters seems ooc since I wrote this story based on my point of view. *bow* Also if you guys forgotten about the character please 'Google' it. That's all.**

* * *

 **Kaizuka Inaho**

On that day when they receive the news about Slaine sudden disappearance cause everyone working in the cell to be questions. Few witnesses were brought to tell them all the details they know about that day. None of them seems to know anything other than the mecha who attack them at the first place and luckily none of them got hurt nor dead after the accident. They manage to film the mecha from their surveillance camera and what they can tell is that they haven't seen anything like it before. The shape and its weapon are different from what the Terran possess and the way it was build was obvious shown it wasn't something that Martian would made. The mecha looks more advance than theirs and more flexible which made them wonder who the creator was.

At the time when they decide to call for Inaho and the others was during their afternoon class, Inaho was sitting near the window with one of his hand rest on the desk. His other hand continue to write notes in the class and add extra information so he can get extra credits. He may be looking like he is focusing in his class but the true is his mind is somewhere else thinking about Slaine. What is going on? What reason does Slaine suddenly decide to break out? Why now after two years has already passed? He was thinking every possible things he could thought of until their class was interrupted. The whole class are now looking at the open door to see their familiar teacher who is also known as a warrant officer. The woman who they pay respect especially during her participation in the first line.

Inaho already knew from the start that they will call for him and stand up when his sister give a quick nod toward him as well as his classmates who already involved in war in the same time as his. Inko, Calm and Nina stand up from their sits. Only Inko seems bother to pack her stuff before she walks out from the class along with the others. As soon they walk out they can hear their classmates start whispering something about them but they block down the noise and focus on something more important. Outside from their class Rayet is already there looking serious as always with her arms cross.

"Rayet!" Inko and Nina said her name happily.

Rayet slightly blush before greeting them back.

"Yuki nee."

His sister smile at him before patting his shoulder gently. "Let's go." She said trying to encourage them. "We have been summon by the captain."

"Is it Darzana san?" Nina asks as she hug Rayet.

"Yes." Yuki smiles.

They all follow her to the similar evacuation vehicle that they used to evacuate the citizens at the Second Earth-Mars Wars. Inko gulps when she remember the first time she saw someone die before her and at that situation they were not allowed to panic. It was a miracle that she was brave enough at that time to take charge to control the vehicle and drove them all to safety but sadly they lost one of their friend and comrades in that war.

"It feels like it was just yesterday when we were kids." Inko sighs as she get in the vehicle.

The memories of her in her parent's restaurant and Kaizuka siblings always come by to eat so they won't die of hunger. That is how Kaizuka and she become friends since Yuki will always bring Inaho to the restaurant so they could eat together. Nina sit at the back with Inko, Rayet and Calm with her hands grip together tightly hoping there won't be another war. She doesn't want to see anyone getting hurt or lose them. Slightly she turn to Clam seeing him smiling happily but his legs are shaking. It seems that he doesn't try to act pressure inside this tiny place by trying to have a conversation and try to act normally making her feel so happy to see him trying.

Inaho is sitting at the front sit while reading some kind of report in his tablet as he tries to analyse the data he just received.

"So this is the one that attacked that place."

"That's right." Yuki replies as her eyes focus on the road. "According to the witnesses it suddenly appear out of nowhere and simply bomb a few places causing disturbance. So they can't record any footage of what happen to Slaine and by the time the guards come to the cell room there was a huge hole left behind and the prisoner was gone."

"Have they given us the last footage of Slaine?"

"Yes."

Quickly he check it out and watch the video in silent, Inko and the others lean forward to see what's in the video due to curiosity.

"It doesn't seem Slaine has anything to do with this."

"What do you mean?"

"He looks confused." Inaho points. "From his facial expression and the way he move is enough to tell me that Slaine is innocent."

"So you're saying that Slaine has been kidnapped instead." Inko asks.

"That's one of the possibility."

Rayet look at Inaho with her eyes wondering what the other possibility is. It was Yuki this time who ask the question and Inaho reply it with a secretive tone. "There's a chance that Slaine know who the person in the mecha is and decide to go along with him since there's no clue that Slaine show any type of resistance except for his blood on the door. The blood seems to be from the injury he receives when his room got blown up. The glasses must have hit his back when he was standing facing the door to see what is going on."

"Even without the eye you're still amazing." Calm praises.

"He has always been like that." Inko continues.

* * *

The captain is leaning her body forward as she take a closer look on the image taken. She still wondering how the mecha can suddenly appear out of nowhere and the reason it helps their most dangerous enemy known as Count Slaine to escape from his cell. Is this the sign another war is going to begin soon but hasn't the Martians and Terran already coexist? It seems that they have to contact Princess Asseylum again for her cooperation to find Slaine and capture him again. That kind of person can't go loose in this world since he already seems to have a calculative mind like Inaho which means danger. Who knows what will happen if Slaine was left unsupervised by them.

"So they can't even trace where the mecha went?" She asks her commanding officer.

"That's right. From the report they said the mecha suddenly disappear."

Captain Darzana frown at the report before looking back at the mecha. This if the first time they encounter something that can just disappear in the thin air, could it be a new weapon that was made to destroy them? Even though she hesitated but she once again has to ask the younger Kaizuka for help. His the one that can tell enemy weakness immediately and she knows that he can do it once again. His a prodigy tactician and has earn her respect from a long time ago.

"Have you contacted the empress yet?"

Mizusaki nod her head immediately. "She will be in contact once the other has arrived."

It was then Marito walk in, his beard has been shave and his hair has been cut short. Even his face look sober since he hasn't drink for a while and when he walks in he greets the two ladies with a wide smile.

"You're late."

"Hey! I got here in time."

It seems that Darzana seems to hold a grudge against the man but wasn't it solved during the war? Did something else happen between them? Mizusaki look between them wondering why her captain seems to be glaring at Marito. Luckily the others arrived and the tension between them disappear.

"Kaizuka." The captain turn to look at them.

"Captain." She said while looking back at her.

The others quickly take their place around the table to begin the meeting and before they began someone else enter the room looking slightly lost. "Sorry, I got lost again." The man give a nervous laugh when his eyes make contact with them. The captain just ask him to come forward and introduce himself so they can start immediately.

"My name is Richard Stilson the second commanding officer. It's an honor to be meeting you Kaizuka san."

Inaho notice the eyes seems to be looking at him in detail and something is warning him to be aware of this person. This is the first time he heard of this Stilson so it's better if he knows this person before he judge him. He had learnt his lesson when he first encounter Slaine and so he decide not to make the same stupid mistake.

"It's a pleasure." He shook hand with the new officer.

It was then the huge screen before them turn on by itself and the princess face is shown, she looks at them with a smile and few seconds after that they start their meeting. Stilson smile goofily as he listens but unknown to them his eyes focus on the princess and younger Kaizuka throughout the meeting not wanting to miss any words.

* * *

"From what we could see here Slaine has broken out from his prison with the help of someone we haven't had the identity yet that ride on a mecha that possess an ability that can dissapear." She said the information that they already knew.

"Correction. Slaine might have not thinking of breaking out of prison at the first place."

"Does that mean he got taken?"

"No, since there's no sign of resistance in the room. Against his enemy Slaine would have use anything around him as his weapon to fight back but since the room seems fine except for the huge hole prove my theory. I fought with him a few times before and Slaine is not the type to back down that easily against his enemy which prove that Slaine knows who in the mecha is and decide to go along with him."

"About the mecha." Yuki suddenly join in. "If it can dissapear but why does the camera manage to take its picture?" She asked.

It was then Inaho starts to explain to them.

"That's the weakness, from what we can see here it suddenly appear when it needs to use the weapon. So, if we ever encounter the mecha in the battlefield someday we could force it to use its weapon for the mecha to remain visible to our sight." He said easily. "It seems that it use the misdirection concept so when our focus suddenly change to another it will capture the surrounding and become one of them like a chameleon."

"Wow, I never thought of that." Calm touches the screen before he got poke at the back. "Shh . . ." Inko place her finger on her lips as a sign for him to be quiet and let the experts do the talking.

"Does this mecha used to belong to one of your count, Seylum?"

Asseylum shook her head looking sad that she couldn't help. "This is also my first time hearing such a thing. Until now, even with the Martian high technology we never build an invisible mecha before."

Hearing that confirms them that this mecha doesn't need Aldnoah drive, could it be possible that it was Terran who build this? Does someone like that actually exist? "Is there anyone that we know who study about Aldnoah?" He asked.

It was then the princess eyes widen.

"Dr. Troyard." She said. "Slaine father has been studying about Aldnoah until the day he dies."

Marito rub his smooth chin as he continue to keep eye contact with the princess. "So that means the person who take the boy away is related to the boy father. Maybe he just feel that it's not right for the boy to be in cell forever and decide to take him away. Since, they have been separated for years and decide to have a nice little reunion-"

"That isn't possible." Inaho cut him off. "If that person really care for Slaine then why hasn't he shown up to take Slaine away from the Martian?"

"So the reason he take Slaine away is still a mystery." The captain sighs.

Stilson raise his hand getting the captain attention. "Then why don't we start from the beginning?" He asked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, we do know that the pilot that control the mecha could be related to Dr. Troyard so why don't we search about that guy? Maybe we will find some clue about them." He suggests. "Sometimes searching from the scratch can give a very reproductive result."

That idea seems good.

"His right." Once the younger Kaizuka said it they all quickly agree.

Princess Asseylum clap her hand together when something cross her mind.

"Slaine mention once about his home near the beach. I don't exactly remember which one but it's near to the ocean."

 _'That detail is very unhelpful but . . .'_

"Thank you Seylum. You can leave the rest to us now and once we find more information we will contact you immediately." Then they cut off the connection. "Stilson, you will assist me in finding the location of Slaine Troyard home."

"Sure." Stilson salute him and this time he is the one that got poke at the back. "Have you forgotten your rank?" Mizusaki asked.

"No, captain." He winks.

How can someone like him become a commanding officer? What the hell is higher up is thinking?

* * *

 **Slaine Troyard**

He wonder where he was being taken as he look out from the window. The guy who known as Lealtad is enjoying his glass of wine as he start chatting about his life which contain none important details. After he was taken away, Lealtad provide him the same uniform his wearing but instead of a cravat he wear a golden color ribbon around his neck. There are so many things going now and so many unanswered questions but Lealtad has explained that they will know everything once they reach the headquarters.

"You have grown." Lealtad said proudly. "You used to call me big brother all the time."

"It was you who insist to be called as big brother." Slaine chuckles.

"Has it already been 10 years?"

"I don't remember, everything that happens that day is blurry." Slaine stare at his glass to see his reflection shown. "What about you Lealtad? How are you still alive? I saw you die that day when you lost your . . ." His eyes turn to look at the mechanical arms and legs. "Parts."

Lealtad move the robotic finger one by one to show that he has taken a good control of it.

"It's one of the things your father has been hidden away from you Slaine especially the part that I'm still alive."

"Then . . . why didn't you save me and my father during the first war between Terran and Martian?" He asked.

The older boy shook his head as he smell his wine before taking a small sip. Those eyes that is looking at him with sadness and anger is affecting him a lot more than it should which is kind of funny. It reminds him so much of that woman. It must be genetic isn't it?

"I haven't got these parts yet. How could someone that can't walk save you?" He laughs but that voice that come out from his mouth contain lots of pain. "Then I have to wait for years to recover from trauma, to use my hands and legs properly and to pilot the mecha. It take me a decade, Slaine! Ten fucking years until I can do what normal humans can do and imagine my surprise when I heard the news about you being involve in the second war. I really want to save you Slaine but I can't!" He slam his hand on the table and accidentally break it into half.

"Lealtad . . ."

"We were ordered not make attempt to contact with you once you are under Kaizuka Inaho protection. We thought everything will be okay as long you live but . . . the war is not over."

It was then he look up at Slaine eyes.

"What is the reason you attacked that place?"

The pieces of the glass spread around them and only Slaine glasses remain safe in the boy hand.

"His still alive Slaine, that boy is still alive. Apparently someone thinks its better for him to be alive than dead."

"Who?" Slaine gulps. "Who is it?"

The look given to him has told him everything he needs to know and it was then he drop the glass before he let out a silent scream when the memories of seeing Lealtad body cover in blood before him. Beside the guy there was another body but he refuse to remember the look of the person face or the voices that tried to calm him down from his nightmare. Lealtad look down at his . . . companion, brother or he should just said comrade? Sometimes he couldn't understand why they have to do all this and sacrifice themselves for something they hate.

"I'm sorry Slaine but you have no time to cry. After this we have a mission ahead of us that only you can do but I will be there by your side to assist you." He wrap his arms around the boy before resting his chin on the fluffy blond hair. "This time I promise I won't let go."


	3. Suspicious

**A/N: Sorry for late update. I'm in college now and the aura of laziness is too much for me to handle. *gasp*. Anyway enjoy the story. Feel free to PM me or leave review.**

* * *

"Transportation 101 have the permission to enter."

Slaine can feel as the place start shaking as they land at the main ship, Lealtad expression is maintain as he stand up from his sit as he twist his mechanical arm to make it more flexible before turning off the weapon since there's no need to be on guard. Slaine feel a bit nervous as he stand side by side with his childhood friend and follow him outside. Looking around he spot many people wearing the same uniform as his but in more military design, few are wearing the mechanical clothes and others are just wearing everyday clothes.

Lealtad walk down the stairs expecting Slaine to follow him since this place is new for the boy and easy to get lost.

"What now?"

"We will begin our mission as soon we see our captain." Lealtad explain simply. Slaine pull out the necklace that hang around his neck and stare at it as he walk.

"Dad . . ."

* * *

Inaho is checking something on the tablet again making Inko curious. Why is it he always researching without stop? Isn't he tired? Thinking back Inaho has always been acting like a robot and always does thing perfectly which make her jealous sometimes. Nothing she did can compare to Inaho knowledge and ability.

"I feel like we're going to be in another war again." She speak up as she bounce the ball in her hand.

"That's right." Inaho reply.

"Huh . . . I thought that I will finally live a normal life now but it seems that fate has different plan for me. It make me realize how much time has pass since the second war and now we might have to battle for our life again to survive in this world. I could only hope the war won't be as dangerous as the second."

She has no idea.

Inaho could only hope she is right as he turn off the tablet. Now the headquarters are trying to find where Slaine is since Slaine has been label as a dangerous criminal since the day they capture him. Surely they will start blaming him for Slaine break out since they always need to blame someone so they can safe some faces. If the public know the true face of their bosses, they would have been shock by the lies they heard. It makes him wonder if someday they will be destroy from the inside because of the higher up foolishness.

"Inaho?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." He apologizes.

Slaine.

Where are you? Inaho place his hand on his eyepatch as he remember the day when he got shoot at the eye. That is the day he can't forget, the day when he thought he almost lost the princess as well as his life. If it wasn't for the power of aldnoah zero transfer to his body then he would have been dead by now and they would have lost the war because they can't use the deculion.

Richard get their attention as soon he walks in only wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans that matches his shoes. A wide smile spread on his face as he wave at them. Inko quickly stand up and salute the man while Inaho follow along as he eye that man. Somehow he get a feeling that this man is not consider normal and different. This is the first time he felt like this when he met someone for the first time.

"Hello!" He says.

"Mr Stilson!" Inko smiles back at him while Inaho nod.

"You kids are still working in this late hour?" He asks.

"No. We already finish our training exercise and now currently waiting for Yuki san to tell where our room is. Since we will be needed for the war again she decides that it's better we live here from now on."

"You're working hard." He crosses his arms. As soon he did that Inaho notice a strange scar around Richard wrist as if it got wounded from a long and sharp weapon. Maybe it was a knife or something.

"It's from an accident." The man answers as if he knows what Inaho is thinking behind that expressionless mask surprising the two children. "I guess I will see you soon younger Kaizuka."

Inko stare at the man as he walks away as she scratch her head.

"He somehow seems kind of odd with that goofy smile on his face."

"Everyone has different personality."

"I guess you're right."

Inko place her hand behind her back as she lean a bit forward toward the boy. "I guess I will look for Rayet and Nina chan now. See you soon?"

"Sure."

As soon the girl walk away Inaho turn on the tablet again but this time he didn't investigate about the invisible mecha, a picture of Richard Stilson now appear on the screen as well as the information that the headquarters have about him. The details and history seems normal but that's what make it suspicious. After he reads the person background make him feel uneasy as soon his eyes land on the place the person used to live in. That is the same area where Slaine used to live before his mother pass away.

When he read the part of Richard being Dr. Troyard student make his eyes focus more on the image.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrow.

From afar Richard has a wide smile on his face as he place his hand inside his pocket and pull out a familiar necklace that belongs to Slaine.

"So pretty. . ." He chuckles.

* * *

Yuki is standing near the edge as she look up at the sky above remembering the attack that occur on this planet. Everything supposes to be okay now when the Martian cease the attack and wish for peace. That day when Asseylum stop the war, they were all supposed to be happy to finally have a happy ending.

"Are you worry that another war is going to happen?"

She turn around to see her captain standing there with her hand cross as she walk to her side. "The sky is very beautiful today."

"Yeah . . ." She replies.

"Are you worry about your brother?"

"He . . . He is still young. I'm worried if I'm going to lose him." Yuki tighten the grip of her hand. "I almost lose him that day."

A long silence was made between those two women. The blond could tell the suffer Yuki has since she also had experience what it's like to lost her sibling in a war and that feeling can't be easily erase from her heart.

"We have to be strong and hopefully the prison breakout doesn't mean so much."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Slaine look up at the huge doors before him, as soon it slid opens he walk in while Lealtad keep his distance behind him. Inside a woman with long pink hair is standing there with her back facing them, he could tell from afar that this woman is beautiful and very powerful just by judging the aura that surrounds her.

"Sis?" he says as he take a step forward.

"Sweetie." Lealtad calls her. "I brought home someone special."

When she turns around slowly, Slaine could only smile as he bow his head at her while tighten his fists. "I-I'm back."

"Welcome home Slaine." She said with pure happiness in her voice.

* * *

Richard continue to rub his finger on the necklace and trace the line with his nail. A look of boredom clearly shown on his face as he lean against the glass as he held the necklace high for him to see.

"It almost been a decade hasn't it? He asks.

In his other hand he is holding a photograph, a wonderful picture of a family smiling at the camera. It was nice as he remember the good old days when everyone is still smiling and enjoying themselves but one day that man changes everything. He could feel hatred boiling inside his heart as the picture is now crumple within his hand and fall to his side.

"It was all that Dr. Troyard fault."

The water in the glass shakes a little.

"It was because of him that everything changes."

He could feel the emotion that rises behind him.

"Rest assure. We will return back to that time someday so please sleep my precious. Go to sleep and when that day arrives let's all be together again." He turn around and place his hand on the glasses. Behind the glasses he can make out of an image of the person inside it. "Soon you will open your eyes and punish this world."

Let justice be done, though the heavens fall.


	4. What are you hiding?

**A/N: I'm in University now so my days has been busy.** **Sorry for late update guys. As usual if there's any grammar mistake please help me to improve it since I don't know how to use beta. I really don't know.**

* * *

 **Kaizuka Inaho**

"I will be going first."

"Take care." Yuki gives a warming smile before she pats her brother on his head.

Inaho reply with a small smile before he turns around to face Richard who just poke his cheek. Inaho simply look at him with a blank face before he walks forward expecting the older guy to follow him. Yuki immediately tells him to contact them back once they had finished investigating at the Troyard manor. Only Inaho and Richard were chosen to visit the Troyard home because they have experience and have more intelligence than others because they believe that these two can handle the situation if something bad happen. Sadly Yuki has to agree even though she wants to come along so she can watch over her brother.

"The wind is quite strong today isn't it Kaizuka kun?"

"Indeed." Inaho nod his head in agreement as he walked down from the deucalion.

As soon they both had set their feet on the ground, the transportation start to rise to the sky and flew away from them. Richard wave his hand as high as he can as he bid his farewell while Inaho watch the man and wait for him to finish. Richard is smiling brightly like a child and act like one as well. That is his character or it might be fake. There are people tend to act like a complete opposite to hide their true intention so he decide to keep a close eye on this person.

"Wow. I never get tired of that!"

He slightly turns and watch Richard from the corner of his eyes to see the man has a look of amazement as he looks up at the sky.

"I heard you were the one who activates the deucalion. Is the rumour true?" The older person says trying to start a conversation.

"That's right. The princess had accidentally transferred some of her power into me before she got taken away and it save life of hundreds inside the ship when we had crashed inside Count Sazbuum place. It also save my life when I was about to die."

"You got shot at the eye, right?" Richard bend down to look closer at his face. "That eyepatch looks good on you. It reminds me of a pirate."

Inaho touches his covered eyes with his right hand as the memories from 4 years ago suddenly appear back in his mind. He was crawling that time with blood all over his face until Slaine voice can be heard preventing him from going any further. Turning around he saw the gun points at his face and the tears running down from the blond eyes. At that moment he could only think of how he had screwed up as he points his gun back.

He could have shot Slaine at that moment but he didn't. Is it guilt preventing him from doing it? Because Slaine was taking his time to shot while he already had his finger on the trigger? Why? Why can't he shot?

"At least you didn't get shot on both eye." Richard says bringing Inaho back to reality. Looking up slightly he can still see those eyes looking back at him with amusement making him shiver.

Somehow he feels very uncomfortable under this person gaze.

"We should start investigating than wasting time here." Inaho says as he turn around.

"Okay!"

He has a bad feeling about this man. Thankfully he already brought his weapon with him in case something happens and as long he stay high alert then he can avoid any unfortunate accident.

"Home sweet home."

Those words seems to contain poison and hatred making Inaho wonder what happen in this house. In a glance he can spot a scary look shown on the person face when his eyes met the manor. That look is so similar to a person who vengeance that haven't been fulfilled yet.

They both have been chosen to handle this case due to their intellectual ability they possess. He doesn't know how good this person is since he not all records he has on anyone can be true.

"Is it just my imagination or you're glaring at me, Kai~zu~ka~kun."

Is it just his imagination when he feel somehow tense why the guy say his name like that? It's like a venom coming out from that pure and bright smile. If he was a normal boy he wouldn't have notice how dangerous this person is.

"I apologize that I look like I'm glaring at you. I just have a habit of observing people from time to time."

Richard chuckles as he presses the tip of his fingers near his lips. "It seems we have something in common."

He likes observing as well?

"Shall we go now?"

"Yes, Stilson san."

"Just call me Richard like everyone else. It feels odd to be called with family name."

Or there's another reason behind his words.

They both walk side by side into the Troyard manor with their head up high. Even though their eyes are on the manor but they both noticed that they both are observing the each other. Richard simply smirk at this while Inaho remain calm. They are alone together so anything can happen and there's no one else can interfere.

"What's your past with Slaine Troyard?"

With that question stop them both at their step. At that time Richard hand almost touch the knob and pauses. His eyes convert back to Inaho before he looks back to the front to open the door.

"I was there when he was born."

"Are you two close?"

"No. Which is quite unfortunate since I have always adore children. They always have an interesting ideas since their brain works differently than adults." As soon as they step in Richard continue in an amusing whispers which can be heard clearly if you pay attention. "Especially prodigies."

Inaho slam the door behind him and walk deeper inside the dusty place. A quick glance on the chandelier above them that gives rusty sound as if it's about to fall anytime soon.

"Slaine never likes me."

"Why is that?"

"Who knows?"

A lie. Richard is lying to him but the smile shown on the man face shows that he says it intentionally. What does this person intend to do?

"How much do you know about the Troyard family?"

"I thought you want to know more about Slaine, Kaizuka kun."

"I do but the family information seems matter now since the pilot of the invisible mecha might be involved with Dr. Troyard." Their eyes met and a quick wave travel between them as the smile drop from the person face. "Do you know anything about this?"

"You do know that I can choose to answer it or not."

"I can report to high authority of your unwillingly to cooperate in this important matter that involve S rank prisoner escape and the chance of another war starts that will once again threaten the life of the people."

The sound of his finger tapping on the wooden table starts making him twitch.

"Even if I do answer that then what will change Kaizuka kun?"

"What do you mean?"

He tilt his head to the side as he purrs.

"Don't be so stupid Kaizuka kun. I can see it from your eyes that you have already know what's happening but denying the possibility because of your friends. Those kind of people with short minded and cowards are not a good influence on bright people like us. Don't you think so Kaizuka kun?"

His eyes lower as he tighten his fist.

"I will repeat my question again Stilson san. What do you mean?"

Another chuckle escape from his lips.

"The war has already begun."

* * *

 **Slaine Troyard**

"People always dream from time to time don't they?"

Slaine looks toward the woman before slowly nodding his head. He can feel the cloak with high collar place around his shoulder and the small golden chain place at each side to keep the cloak in place. The woman also known as the captain simply watch from her seat which places at the corner of the fitting room. A small and weak smile is places on her pale face. Her beautiful silver hair is long until it touches the floor around her.

Once the tailor is done with its work, he bow down before he walks away knowing that these two wants to be alone.

"You seem trouble." She says worryingly.

"Of course." Slaine says as he looks at her. "One second I was inside my cell room to redeem myself and the next second Lealtad appears out of nowhere to break me free. Now I'm here suddenly with a high rank and meet with everyone that I thought have die when I leave Earth."

"Slaine . . ."

"How do you expect for me to act like this is all are normal?" He shouts. "I can't believe all of you just leave me like that and suddenly come back when you need me the most! I'm not a toy that you can throw away and use again!"

The woman finally stands with her hands at each side as they grip on her clothes as if she's holding her last life line.

"There's a reason."

"What is it then?"

It was then Lealtad enter the room with worry looking face as he walks toward the female. "Sweetheart, why don't you go back to your room while I explain everything to Slaine? You're still sick, remember?"

"But!" Her eyes move between them before he places his hands on her face to stop her from panicking.

"Go."

Finally she walks away after nodding her head. Lealtad quickly look back at Slaine and gives a disappointed sigh.

"She just give birth to our son so she easily get stressed these days."

"You have a son now?" Slaine looks at him with a shocking look before he cool himself down. "How old is he?"

"About a year."

"I see."

A long silence occurred between them as they look at each other but then the silence was interrupt when the alarm in Leatad phone starts ringing.

"We have to go to the meeting now and then I will tell you everything."

"Understood."

There are so many questions he wants to ask and so many things he wants to see with his eyes. A new destiny is opening before him and this time he wants to choose his own path than listening to others. He refuse to make the same mistake again. This time he will shove off his fear and take action of his own.

"May luck and power be on our side."

They will need it.

* * *

 **Kaizuka Inaho**

"It has begun?"

"Yep."

The rain drops starts falling down from the sky leaving a peaceful and blessing sound but it just made the mood more suspense for the two of them.

"You have information that I want to know but you won't tell me easily won't you, Stilson san?"

"These information are very dangerous. The more you know, the higher the chance of you getting kill. There are some things in the world that's better remain as a secret and I believe it will be the best if we just leave the place straightaway and say that we find nothing." He says with a wink.

"That explain the reason why you decide to come along so I can keep my mouth shut."

"I'm doing this for the best."

"What kind of secret are you keeping? Does this involve the Aldnoah?"

"Since when did things never involve to Aldnoah Zero?" He laughs. "Have you ever thought of how it was made and why the Martian is the only one who can use it. I'm sure you must have thought of such things a long time ago."

"How did you know this kind of stuff?"

"Hmm . . ." he poke his cheek as he pretends to think deeply while Inaho continue to stood there and watch the man. "What do you think?"

Inaho blink a few times before he replies.

"Dr. Troyard, but it never proves he has finish his research on Aldnoah Zero."

"Just because he never gives the result doesn't mean he never finished it Kaizuka kun."

The rain starts to pour down heavily and the air starts getting cold. The light within the room starts to get dimmer until Inaho can only catch a glimpse of Richard eyes that's piercing to his soul.

"Just be careful Kaizuka kun. You wouldn't like what you know."


	5. Return

**A/N: DUDE! GUYS! Sorry that I haven't update for a long, long time. I think I haven't log in any of my accounts for 2 or 3 years because of my schedule so I'm taking this chance since it's a holiday to update this story. Please forgive me!**

* * *

 **Kaizuka Inaho**

He looks at Stilson eyes to see that it was covered with dark and cold mist as if he's trying to kill him with just a cold stare but Inaho is way stronger than that. He has no fear toward this man nor any personal grudge which will cause stupid action that will cost his life. As the time passed their eyes lock on each other as they boy trying to solve the mystery within his head. Who exactly is this man? What is his connection to Slaine past? What is he involved in? And is there a greater was is about to happen which will cost the entire human species again?

In a flash they both drive out their gun from their hidden pocket and point at each other. Only a grin shown on Stilson face.

"I really want to be friends with you but you're just too smart for your own good." The man chuckles. "You're quite entertaining like your friends. If only you were not to sharp."

"Are you going to kill me?" Inaho asks while his finger unlock the gun.

"I wish I could but killing you is never a part of the plan so I have to let those thought vanquish."

' _He's not going to kill me?'_ Inaho eyes widen in shock when Stilson suddenly point the gun at the ceiling instead and pull the trigger. The house is quite old and the ceiling was easily destroyed by one bullet causing dust and woods to fall before them. Quickly he covered his face with his arms as he drop behind to avoid the damage while Stilson quickly run to the back taking this chance to get away from the boy. He must have already planned to run away immediately.

But he managed to hear the last few words from Stilson mouth.

"I hope you have better luck in finding Slaine."

After hearing the sound of the footsteps disappear, he quickly pulls out his phone and contact Yuki.

"Sis." He says with a cold voice as his caught an attention of something shining beneath the damage goods. "We have a situation here."

And the shiny thing seems so familiar. Slowly he bends down as he continue to hold the phone with his left hand as he picks the jewellery up.

"Stilson is a traitor."

In his hand is nothing is a necklace that looks exactly like the necklace belong to Slaine. Even the design is a same as if it's a duplicate. Why on Earth does the man has something like this? This proof that he indeed has some type of involvement with the Troyard family but what could it be?

"Is he going to come back?" His eyes briefly shine due to the reflection.

* * *

Back at the headquarters Inaho continue to grip on the necklace as he stares at it with curiosity. Asseylum had told him once that Slaine said something about this necklace will gives the owner its protection but what if it has some other use. Is there a deeper meaning to this?

"You are deep in your thought." Yuki spoke after the long silence. Seeing her younger brother like that make her uncomfortable since he never shown that kind of expression before.

"There are just too many unanswered questions."

"Like what?" She tilts her head as she looks at his pale face. He must has forgotten to eat his meals again hasn't he?

"Their motive." Inaho replies as he puts the necklace down on the coffee table. "Why do they want to have a war again?"

"Maybe he wants to have his revenge on the Martian for destroying Earth. It says in the data that Stilson is purely a Terran so there must be a possibility his parents got killed. Or his lover." Yuki suggests trying to be helpful. There are some cases that Terran rebel about uniting with the Martian after what happened 2 years ago.

"No. He doesn't show any hatred on Martian when he looks at Asseylum face. There has to be another reason." His finger starts tapping the armrest impatiently.

Seeing Inaho thinking deeply again makes her sigh. It's already sad that Inaho can't live a normal life but now he is also a leader that has lots of burden placed on his shoulders by the superior.

"Is Slaine any part of this?" She asks when the necklace caught her attention. "I mean he did get involved in the second war and play an important role."

"No. Stilson just confirmed to me that Slaine has nothing to do with this but right now his goal is the same as mine. We both are trying to find out where he is and he is hoping I will find out for him."

"So that means he is using you to find Slaine." The worried expression spread across her face.

Inaho nod his head and that serious look never left his face. There are so many steps he has to take now and will it be wise to be searching for Slaine? But that is the only way to solve this dozen questions filling his head. The curiosity kill the cat after all.

"I will capture them both."

But can he do it?

* * *

Inko is piloting the new simulator where the game brought them to a different place and situation. The objective of the game is to give them experiences to fight enemy in anytime and places such as the coldness in the North Pole or the hot weather in Africa. Sometimes the simulator brought her to a high place like the galaxy which reminds her the experience she has two years ago when they all are fighting against the Martian. It's disappointing to think she had just had last battle only to learn that she has to get ready for another one. The government was actually planning that all students no longer need to learn to control the mecha in their extra curriculum but they have changes their mind.

The prison breakout had just been found out by the public and many starts questioning the government about their safety. It is not a surprise to see their reaction since Slaine is a mastermind and greatest villain in the public eye. They all see him as a cruel monster and wonder why the government keep the evil person alive. The true is she is wondering the same thing as well. It was Inaho who volunteer to keep Slaine as his prisoner. Asseylum must have something to do with this.

"Inko."

She looks up in shock and exactly at the moment the enemy just shoot a rocket on her. The huge words 'GAME OVER' appears before her. All she could was sighs in disappointment before taking off her helmet and get out from the machine to let the others try it as well. Outside was her friend Nina holding a cute basket of their lunch while waving cheerfully.

"How was the simulator?" She asks.

"Terrible." She answers.

Her friend continue to smile which lifts up her her spirit as they walk side by side to the cafeteria. Only Nina doesn't seem bother with everything that's happening or she's just pretending to lessen the tension. Surrounding them was their old colleague and those who had fought side by side with them in the past. Few of them gives a nod of acknowledgement while they are those who bow their head as they walk. Most of them salute at Inaho since he is their saviour after all.

"It feels like I'm about to have another bad nightmare." Nina says with a calm tone. "I could never forget our comrades who we had lost."

That's true.

Nina had planted tons of flower in the backyard and each of the flowers represent their comrade who had die in battle and by seeing how huge the garden was made her cry. Sometimes she cries in her sleep and grip a gun as a protection but in front of everyone the girl acts like nothing has happen.

"Everything will be alright." Inko pats her friend shoulder one she said it.

"I know."

Waiting for them at the cafeteria was Rayet and as usual she has that angry look on her face scaring the others away from her. Her red hair had passes her shoulder and she looks more feminine now but she still has her boyish attitude. It must be due to her harsh life that she acts like this.

"RAYET!" Nina shouts her name as she took a seat before her. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Inko who's already used to Rayet take a seat as well and start eating. They never talk about anything that involves war.

* * *

 **Slaine Troyard**

"I will be going first." He says as he pull his hood up to hide his face.

"Be careful." Lealtad whispers as he watches Slaine back. "Come back safely."

"I know." Slaine smiles a bit before looking back front with a serious face before he jumps down from the mecha. If Lealtad words were right the mecha will turn invisible and the satellite wouldn't be able to trace it because of its ability. He wonders how they able to use it when the mecha and the ship needs aldnoah zero to activates it but he decide to ask the question later since he has more important things to do. Looking up he sees headquarter where Inaho was working. The only person who able to defeat him in a battle and so call rival.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Then he walks forward avoiding from catching any attention as he's getting near the main road.

* * *

 **Kaizuka Inaho**

"Is there any new information?" Asseylum asks.

Inaho stare at the princess in the screen before shaking his head. "I have search all around the house but there's nothing there except for old antique stuff." He answers.

Hearing his words make her sad as well.

"Do you think he will come back?" She asks hopefully.

"I didn't know him that long or fully understand what his next action will be but if he is truly a good person as you say then he will surely come back to redeem himself or . . ." Inaho pauses making the princess curious. "He had find something important to do."

"What could be more important?" She asks.

"That is what I'm wondering as well but rest assured since I will search him with my outmost ability and bring him back."

Asseylum closes her eyes for a while before opening them with determine looks.

"I will lend you a help as well if you ever need it Inaho-kun. Despite everything that happened Slaine is my family and I thought of him as my own brother. Please find him and bring him back home. Also hopefully someday I can bring him back here someday where he can start a new life where he is familiar with."

Those eyes were the one who attracts him to her at the first place but for the sake of this union he kept his feelings away. There are things that must be sacrificed for the world peace and the princess knew this as well. Their affection and love will be thrown away for both side and in the public eyes they shall remain as companion. This is how it will be until the end.

"I will find a way someday to take Slaine Troyard back to you, your highness."

"Thank you . . . for everything."

Then the screen turns off and he turn his body around. "I should be the one to thank you." He says.

They could never be together but he is fine with it. They were never meant to be at the first place. He had known since the day the princess reveal herself.

* * *

Darzana Magbaredge is just walking toward her office to continue her work when suddenly she notices something behind her. Her eyes widen as he pace stop immediately. The document inside her arms were hold tightly when the tip of the gun was press deeply in her skin and she could only remain calm as she tries to solve this situation. Quickly she turns back trying to attack the person but her legs were suddenly pull making her unbalance. Her back first make contact with the floor and a heavy weight press on her body to prevent her from running.

The other hands were used to keep her hand above her head while the hand was used to keep the gun on her face. At first she was shock before she understand the situation.

"You are very careless for not hiding your face, Troyard."

"I avoided the camera range and keep myself in the blind spot which is quite careless since giving blind spot is only inviting someone like me to come here." His words contained no emotion as he look back at the woman.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Something your higher up has stolen from me." Those eyes were now fill with anger.

"Stole?"

"Take me to their storage." He commands.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." She lies but the gun were pressed against her skin again making her heat beat fast.

"I will remind you that I have killed hundreds with these hands and I don't mind adding you to my collection. Take me there now if you still value your life! Do remember that you're not the only one I can get information from!" His voice promises death and she has no choice but to agree. She can only hope someone knows she is in trouble and saves her.


End file.
